The present relates to a window regulator for raising and lowering a window of a door of a motor vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model Publication 60-19896 discloses window regulator disposed between an inner panel of a door of a vehicle and a space for receiving a door glass, since a regulator handle for operating the regulator is provided on the inner panel. Accordingly, in order to provide such a space for the regulator, the inner door panel bulges into the interior space of the vehicle.
Moreover, a door trim pocket provided on the inner panel takes up the interior space, so that a leg room is decreased. Thus, interior space becomes confined, making passengers feel oppressed and uncomfortable while travelling on the vehicle.